livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Ross
) |occupation = Student fashion critic future fashion designer Empire Skate Building employee Kitty Couture 11th grade Student at Walden Academy |location = Manhattan, New York City, New York |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Hazel |family = Christina Ross (mother) Morgan Ross (father) Luke Ross (brother) Ravi Ross (brother) Zuri Ross (sister) |first appearance =(In Liv & Maddie) Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney |latest appearance = Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney |portrayer = Peyton List |image = Emma_season_3.png |romances = Rick Larkson (ex-crush) Caleb Shannon (Possible ex-boyfriend) Vincent Liotta (ex-boyfriend) Brett Summers (ex-boyfriend) |friends = Rosie Jessie Prescott Bertram Winkle (sometimes) Maybelle (neighbor) Boomer Luke Ross (sometimes) Ravi Ross (sometimes) |gender = Female }}Emma Ross is a bubbly and yet cynical -year-old girl. She is the daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross, and older sister to Zuri, Luke, and Ravi Ross. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. And although she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. She also displays a little bit of sass in everything she does. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She also admires Jessie. And its appeared that Emma has had a boyfriend. Biography Background Emma was born to Morgan and Christina Ross, and is the only biological kid of the Ross family and is also the oldest. She was born and lives in Manhattan, New York City, New York. She is the sister of Zuri, Luke, and Ravi. She is also a good friend of Jessie, who is also her nanny. History Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney To be added Physical Appearance Emma has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She loves fashion and everything girly. Many people say she is very pretty. Emma wears pretty tops and blouses with jeans. In some episodes, she has curly hair or wears her hair in a ponytail. Along with tops, she wears blazers or cardigans that are very colorful. Her outfits include many colors but, she doesn't wear stripes or pock-a-dots on her tops. Her shoes are usually flats but, sometimes she can be seen wearing heels. Relationships Jessie Prescott Nanny/Friend At first, Emma wasn't too fond of Jessie, but now she loves her. They first met in the episode "New York, New Nanny". Although Emma often criticizes Jessie's Texan lifestyle, the girls are shown to be good friends or even best friends. They both like to hang out together a lot. In "Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned", Emma calls Jessie a really good friend and they had a small hug. They have a lot of moments in other episodes too, and they really love and care about each other. Zuri Ross Sister/Friend Emma is Zuri's eldest sister. They have a good sisterly bond. Zuri helps Emma with her webcast and blog Kitty Couture. Emma also lets Zuri sit on her lap and she also braids Zuri's hair occasionally. They like to have fun together. Zuri and Emma can be found playing dress-ups, having tea parties and giving fashion advice to their nanny, Jessie Prescott. Luke Ross Brother/Friend Luke is Emma's younger adopted brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Sometimes Emma helps Luke. For example in "Pain in the Rear Window", when Luke was injured, Emma helped him. Ravi Ross Brother/Friend Emma is Ravi's older sister and Ravi is Emma's younger brother. They fight sometimes, in the first season of JESSIE, they used to fight more, but now they became closer to each other. They both love and care about each other, and help each other when they need to. Bertram Winkle Butler/Friend Bertram is the Ross' family butler. He is very lazy and says he doesn't like the kids, nor Jessie. But sometimes, he likes them but doesn't want to admit it. Emma helped Bertram a lot of times, and Bertram does help the kids as well. Also, in the episode "One Day Wonders", Emma helped Bertram "style" for his social network profile photo. Quotes To be added Trivia *She is the only biological child of the Ross family. *She likes to have tea parties with Zuri. *Her favorite magazine is Leopard Beat. *She wants Jessie and Tony to date, showing that she ships Tessie. *She usually doesn't get along with Luke. *She has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *She loves fashion and says that it's her duty to help the "fashion-challenged." *She is good at science and enters the science fair at her school every year. *She has broken her cellphone three times (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation). *She believed Zuri when told there was a sock fairy to clean up their mess. *She is afraid to wear 'last month's' fashion. *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel." *After Cattle Calls & Scary Walls, she started to hate being in charge. *Emma likes bad boys, revealed in Badfellas. *She is good at photography. *She works hard in school. *She was in the 8th grade (middle school) in Season 1, but in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she enters 9th grade (high school). *She waits until the last minute to start school projects. *She owns a MyTab (Parody of an iPad) but refers to it as a computer, as well as the rest of her family with MyTabs. *She made a best friend in Make New Friends, But Hide The Old. (Rosie) *She's into Fashion like her Mother Christina Ross. Appearances 'Season 2' *Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Guest Characters Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters